Champion At Last
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Becky Lynch is a champion at last after winning the Women's Six-Pack Challenge at WWE Backlash and becoming the first SmackDown's Women Champion. And the only person she wants to talk to is her boyfriend, Finn Balor.


Just wanted to do a one-shot of Becky Lynch and Finn Balor.

 **SUMMARY:** Becky Lynch is a champion at last after winning the Women's Six-Pack Challenge at WWE Backlash and becoming the first SmackDown's Women Champion. And the only person she wants to talk to is her boyfriend, Finn Balor

* * *

Fergal Devitt aka Finn Balor smiled as he sat in the comfort of his own home watching WWE Backlash. He was so excited to watch it. He couldn't wait to watch his number one girl, Rebecca "Becky" Quin aka Becky Lynch take place in the Women's Six-Pack Challenge to become the first ever SmackDown Women's Champion.

Backlash started out with Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan talking. But then the two said the women's championship match was up first. That made Fergal smile. His smile brightened when he saw Becky make her entrance first.

XXXXX

Fergal grinned as Becky picked up the win. "That's my girl!" He whispered. "That's my girl!"

XXXXX

Becky was so overjoyed as she walked backstage after her match. She was crying a little. All of the women who had been in the match with her came up to her to congratulate her.

"Finally!" Leah aka Carmella said, giving Becky a big hug.

"Great job, Becks," Lexi aka Alexa Bliss said.

"Thanks," Becky said.

Trinity Fatu aka Naomi, Nikki Bella, and Natalya came over and hugged her as well.

Others came over to congratulate Becky. She was happy to receive the hugs and congratulations. But she was so excited to see Paul Levesque aka Triple H. She gave him one of the biggest hugs.

However, she did have some other stuff to do before heading to the women's locker room.

XXXXX

"Way to go, Becks," Allen Jones aka AJ Styles said, coming up to her.

"Thank you so much," Becky said, hugging him.

"You deserve it."

"Thank you so much again. It is so overwhelming. Just like it was with WrestleMania. But I actually have the championship now!"

"You're the first SmackDown Women's Champion and no one can take that away from you, ever! Maybe the belt itself, but not the actual achievement!"

"Very true. But I need to get to my phone!"

"Oh, yes, you go! I know he'll be wanting to hear from you!"

Becky nodded her head with a smile. She headed to the women's locker room.

After getting to the women's locker room, Becky went over to her cubby. She gently placed the championship belt down. She grabbed her cell phone. It had blown up with messages and other things. She looked at all the text messages. All of them made her smile.

Ashley Fliehr aka Charlotte, Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado aka Sasha Banks, Pam Martinez aka Bayley, and Ashley Sebera aka Dana Brooke, the Raw Female Superstars, all wanted her to call them ASAP.

"You girls are just going to have to wait!" Becky said.

Fergal smiled when his phone played its ringtone for letting him know someone was calling him. However, the ringtone that played was a special set ringtone.

"Hello, my number one favorite SmackDown female Superstar!" He said.

"Hi," Becky replied.

"Congratulations, baby!"

"Thank you," Becky said. She looked at the championship belt. She covered her mouth and began to cry.

"I'm so proud of you, Becks!"

"Thank you so much," Becky sobbed. "It's so surreal. Finally, after all these years I have it!"

"And you deserve it!"

"I wish you were here!"

"I know. I do too. But I can tell you what I would do if I were there."

"And what's that?" Becky asked, grinning.

"I would give you a big hug, a passionate kiss, and then another hug never wanting to let you go!" Fergal replied.

"Oh, I love the sound of that."

"But that's not all I'd do!"

"Oh, my God, Fergal," Becky laughed.

Fergal chuckled.

"I think I would love that too!"

Fergal laughed this time. "Well, I'm all yours when you come home. Just need to go easy on my shoulder."

"That I know. I need to make sure I do not set my man back at any time we are together. He needs his Universal Championship back!"

"Yes, but watching Kevin be the championship is great too. But we both know I want to be there and be champion."

"That we do. I guess I have to be the champion for the both of us. At least until my man comes back and takes the Universal Championship back!"

"Well, you'll be a great champion," Fergal commented.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you so much!" Becky replied.

"You're welcome, beautiful. How about I let you go and you go do what you need to?"

"Yes, I still need to call my Raw girls."

"Well, go take a shower and take a few breaths. Then after your dressed call your girls."

"Good idea," Becky said.

"All right."

"I love you so much, Fergal!"

"I love you too, Becks! Call me whenever you want, baby! I'll happily answer!"

"Thank you again, Fergal," Becky replied. "I love you!"

"I love you too! Bye."

"Bye."

Fergal smiled as he ended the call on his phone.

Becky took a few breaths as she put her cell phone down. She looked at the SmackDown Women's Championship belt again. She looked around the women's locker room. Her fellow female superstars were showering or getting dressed from their showers.

"Did you have a good chat with Fergal?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I did," Becky replied. "Thank you."

"Congratulations again, hun. You deserve it."

"Again thank you. I'm going to go shower myself. Then I have to call our Raw girls."

"I'll be here."

Becky smiled.

XXXXX

Fergal was sound asleep when his cell phone went off waking him up. It was about two o'clock in the morning. He was not complaining about the phone call either.

"Hey beautiful," Fergal answered with a yawn.

"Hey," Becky replied. "Sorry I woke you."

"No need to worry about it. I told you to call whenever you wanted and that I would answer. And if it is waking me up, I don't mind either. I'm always happy to talk to my girl."

"That means so much to me."

"Well, you have always given me the support I need when I have won my championships. Even if I had to relinquish one the next night. But my girl deserves the support from me like she has given me."

"Thank you. Oh, my God, though…I still can't believe it!" Becky said as she was crying.

"Well, believe it, baby! Because that title belt is yours for now so enjoy it!"

"I know," Becky sobbed. "I had had chances in NXT for the Women's Championship and then I had a few chances in the last year with the WWE Women's Championship, but I didn't win any of them. I love Ashley so much and I am so glad she is a champion. But I would have loved those chances to be champion."

"Forget about all those times, Becks! You are a champion! You are the first SmackDown Women's Champion! That title belt is yours! And I know you'll be a great champion!"

"Thank you, Fergal," Becky sobbed.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now stop your crying, please!"

"I'll do my best."

"So are you sleeping with your title now?" Fergal asked.

"Yes, I am," Becky laughed. "This is my baby now!"

Fergal chuckled.

"But don't be worried! When we are together again my man will be my main concern."

"Or you can have both. You can have me and the title with you. I don't mind you sleeping with both me and the title."

"I appreciate it," Becky laughed. "But I don't think I'll need to. I'll want to be with my other title, you."

"Oh, you flatter me, Rebecca," Fergal laughed.

Becky giggled.

"Oh, I love you so much, Becks."

"I love you too, Fergal! And I am so happy you will be in Birmingham next Tuesday for some physical therapy and then being able to come to SmackDown! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. But you will get a very big hug and a very long passionate kiss!"

"Oh, I love you promising these things to me when I am usually promising them to you!"

"I'm returning the favor. Because you have been there for me many times."

"And I appreciate it all with everything you do for me and have done for me."

"Right back to you, beautiful," Fergal said.

Becky smiled. "All right, I'm going to let you go so you can get some sleep. I know you have physical therapy tomorrow and I want you to be well rested."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Text me, call me?" Fergal asked.

"Yes, I will. If you will," Becky replied.

"You know I will!"

"All right. I love you so much!"

"I love you so much as well! I'll talk to you soon. Get some sleep!"

"I'll try," Becky replied.

"All right, love you," Fergal said.

"Love you too, Fergal. Bye."

"Bye."

Fergal ended the call on his phone. He put it back on the nightstand. He got settled into bed, ready to go back to sleep.

He had a bright smile on his face thinking about Becky being a champion at last. He was so proud of her. She deserved it. Especially after she came up to the main roster with that of Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte) and Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado (Sasha Banks) the year before and both women had been women's champions themselves. Even if it had been the WWE Women's Championship.

But his girl was finally a champion.

XXXXX

Becky smiled as she ended the call on her phone to Fergal. She was happy to have him in her life. She had him in her life since she was fifteen years old when he taught her how to wrestle. She was grateful for everything he did for her or with her when it came to training or advice with her wrestling career.

Becky went into the photo gallery of her phone. She smiled looking through all the pictures she had of her and Fergal together. Her smile brightened looking at every one of them.

* * *

That's it. Hope you liked it. If you like this story check out my other Finn Balor/Becky Lynch story: The Demon and The Lass Kicker. As well as my other stories. My two favorite wrestling ships right now are Finn Balor/Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins/Sasha Banks.

Brittany


End file.
